memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Ankündigungen
Damit ihr über die neuesten Veränderungen von Memory Alpha informiert werdet, haben die Administratoren diese Seite geschrieben. : International related topics will be written in english, otherwise german ---- 5. Februar 2005 Wie bereits im englischen Memory Alpha berichtet wurde, ist Star Trek: Enterprise nach der 4. Staffel wegen zu geringer Einschaltquote eingestellt worden. Am Feitag, dem 13. Mai 2005 wird im amerikanischen UPN die letzte der 98 Episoden gezeigt. Es wird hoffentlich nicht das Ende von Star Trek sein. – [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] : Star Trek: Enterprise has been cancelled after four seasons – [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 26. Januar 2005 Ein bemerkenswerter Meilenstein ist der heute erstellte 1701. Artikel. – [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 16. Dezember 2004 Alle Memory Alpha Wikis wurden auf die Version MediaWiki 1.3.9 aktualisiert. Dieser Patch bringt hauptsächlich Sicherheits-Patches und Bugfixes. Eine Veränderung, die dem einen oder anderen auffallen wird, ist die Auzählung der im Artikel verwendeten Vorlagen (Templates) bei der Bearbeitung des Artikels. – [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] : All Memory Alpha Wikis were upgraded to Version MediaWiki 1.3.9 due to security reasons. – [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 3. Dezember 2004 Nachdem Memory Alpha auf MediaWiki 1.3 umgestellt wurde, beginnt die Struktur der Kategorien langsam Formen anzunehmen. Die Kategorisierung ist im Rahmen eines Beta-Tests in Grenzen schon freigegeben, ist aber noch nicht zur flächendeckenden Verwendung. Bitte nehmt reichlich an der Diskussion zur Erweiterung und Verfeinerung der Kategorien teil! In sechs Monaten haben wir die Anzahl der Artikel verzehnfacht und sind jetzt stolz auf unseren 1000. Artikel. Es gibt aber immer noch viel zu tun und viele Stubs und rote Links. Ich möchte allen Mitwirkenden danken und motivieren, genau so weiterzumachen und andere Fans einzuladen um mit uns an der "freien und öffentlichen Star Trek Datenbank" zu arbeiten. – [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 18. September 2004 Die Memory Alpha ist auf einen neuen Server mit einem Gigabyte an Hauptspeicher umgezogen. Dieser Schritt war nötig, da das alte System regelmäßig überlastet war und die Anforderungen an die Hardware mit jeder neuen Version von MediaWiki zu steigen scheinen. Vielen Dank an Erik! Da der neue Server auch eine neue IP-Adresse hat, kann es in der Zeit der Umstellung kurzzeitig zu Problemen mit der Domain kommen, die gleich bleibt. – Florian : Memory Alpha moved to a new server, which offers a whole gigabyte of RAM. This was necessary since the old server was unstable and overloaded with the requirements MediaWiki had on hardware. Many thanks to Erik for his support! This new server also has a new IP-address, which will be associated to the domainname memory-alpha.org. This can cause some cunfusion in between until all DNS are updated correctly. – Florian 2. September 2004 Seit gestern sind alle Memory Alpha Versionen, beginnend mit der englischen, auf die neue MediaWiki 1.3 umgestellt worden. Dieser lange erwartete Schritt bringt nicht nur Änderungen am Aussehen mit sondern noch einige zusätzliche Features. Leider behebt die Umstellung nicht die seit langem beobachteten Fehler mit UTF8-Interwikilinks und dem Pagecounter. Siehe auch: Memory Alpha:MediaWiki 1.3. – Florian 23. August 2004 Die MediaWiki Community hat am 14. August 2004 die stable Version 1.3.1 veröffentlicht. Wenn alles gut geht, wird die MA-EN, MA-NL und MA-DE bald von Eric upgedatet. Mit dieser Version werden neue Features wie Kategorien, neues GUI Interface, UTF-8 in deutscher Version und einige weitere, kleinere Features und Bugfixes Einzug halten. Probleme mit Interwiki-Links in die anderen Sprachen werden dann voraussichtlich auch gelöst sein. – Florian 17. Juni 2004 Die CreativeCommons.org hat die CCL am 25. Mai 2004 auf eine Version 2.0 upgedatet. Inhaltlich hat sich nicht viel geändert, die Bedingungen bei uns bleiben auch gleich. Nichtsdestotrotz könnt ihr euch gern die neue CCL anschauen, die es jetzt auch nativ in deutsch gibt. (Bitte keine Nachricht an mich schicken, der Tippfehler in der deutschen CCPL wurde aus dem Original übernommen.) – Florian 13. Juni 2004 Nach nur einem Monat ist jetzt der 100. Artikel in der deutschen Version von Memory Alpha. Damit ist die deutsche Memory Alpha die umfangreichste Edition nach der englischen, die allerdings zurzeit auch rund 2900 Artikel umfasst. Danke an alle, die mitmachen und alle, die mitmachen werden. – Florian 14. Mai 2004 Memory Alpha ist in der neuen Sprache Deutsch live gegangen. Florian übersetzt gerade die ersten Seiten und wird unterstützt von Dan Carlson. : Memory Alpha's new language version German is now live. With the help of Dan Carlson Florian will start to translate the first pages. en:Memory_Alpha:Announcements nl:Memory_Alpha:Aankondigingen